


A Lesson In Krav Maga

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: But I wanted to make sure I was covered anyway, F/F, There's not really any violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt;  Laura teaching Danny Krav Maga.</p><p>By; Your-Loveable-Tiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Krav Maga

**Author's Note:**

> I myself have never done Krav Maga, so anything that is wrong or inaccurate is down to my research for this fic. I've only ever done Tiquando, which is similar, but there are a lot of differences, so please, if there is anything wrong with what I've put in this fic, please let me know!

_You don't know how it happened, but your suddenly stood between your bed and Carmilla's, Danny stood in front of you. You wonder how this is going to go, teaching Krav Maga to the woman is going to be a challenge, you've never really 'fought' someone much taller than you, but she wanted to learn, and you were willing to teach. You start off by telling Danny a little about what Krav Maga is, it's not about being able to defeat your opponent in a fight, it's about being able to protect yourself. Krav Maga is a self-defense system, and encourages people to avoid confrontation._

_You tell her that it can be deadly though, if a confrontation is going to happen, it promotes you to finish the fight as soon as possible. Your taught to defend yourself as best as possible, and if your against an opponent that is equally match as yourself, it could result in someone getting very hurt or even killed. Krav Maga isn't a violent thing though, you tell Danny that everything your going to teach her, she shouldn't have to use, she should try and avoid situations where violence is used._

_The first thing you teach Danny is the Hook Punch. You get her to stand with her feet just slightly past shoulder width apart, her left foot just slightly in front of her right foot. You stand as she is and show her the way to execute the punch. You show her two different ways, the first way you show her is the European Hook Punch, you tell her it's when you have your thumb facing you. Like your making a thumb to hitch hike, though your thumb isn't extended like that. You tell her that when you throw the punch, she should pop her shoulder so it acts as a defense, and if she lifts her foot as she swings round it will give her more precision._

_You then show her the American Hook Punch, which is similar to the European Hook Punch, but instead of your thumb facing you, it faces upwards. Again you show her how it's done, you show her that you can either keep your foot placed firmly on the ground, or pivot your foot for this move. Once you've show Danny a few times, you get her to show you what to do, to make sure that she's understood what you've said and shown her. You watch as she does both the European Hook Punch and the American Hook Punch perfectly as you had shown her._

_The next thing you show Danny is how to block a Hook Punch. You get her to stand like she is about to do the Hook Punch on you, you tell her to grab your shirt. You then show her how to defend herself against the Hook Punch. You tell her that if someone grabs your shirt with their right hand, use your right hand to defend against the Hook Punch, lift your hand up against the side of your head while using your left arm to counter the attack. You show her what you mean, by moving your left elbow over her arm and putting your hand back under her right arm, then grabbing her bicep and pushing her forward._ _Once you've shown her what you mean, you get her to show you that she understood. She does exactly as you did and you smile softly at her._

_You tell her you'll show her one last move and how to counter the move. The next move you show her is called the Round Kick. You move slightly away from Danny as you get into position to show her the move. You stand with your left foot slightly in front of your right again, you show her that when you deliver the kick, your knee should come up first. You hold your position for a moment to show her properly, then continue. You tell her that once your knee is up, you pivot your grounded foot and turn your body before extending your leg to the area you are targeting, namely the knee area. You go over the move a couple times before getting Danny to show you what you did, you notice that because she's taller than you, the area she ends up going for is around your ribs. You tell her that when in a fight if she aimed for the ribs of her opponent she could end up on the ground as they have an advantage of grabbing her leg and pulling her down._

_You finish off the lesson by showing her how to defend herself against the Round Kick, you tell her that there are many different way's to stop the kick. If your far enough away from you opponent just jump back slightly and out of the way, you then show her how to stop the kick if the opponent's kick comes in lower than your waist, you get her to deliver the kick, but before she comes into contact with your body you raise the leg closest to the one she's using and block the kick. You then get her to copy what you just did. You tell her that because she's taller and will most likely end up aiming for the ribs, if someone is to defend the attack they will grab her leg, you get her to aim for you again and show her that you grab just below her knee, you then hook your leg around her grounded leg._


End file.
